


Rule No. 3

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jared's mind-reading capabilities get him into a bit of a bind when he breaks his own rules and gets into his professor's head.





	Rule No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> For SMPC.

_Rule 1: With great power comes great responsibility. Don't use it to hurt people who don't deserve it._

 

_Rule 2: Don't read your parents' minds. What if they think you're a freak?_

_Rule 3: Don't read Jensen Ackles' mind. Just because he looks at you like he wants to eat you alive, doesn't mean he **actually** wants you. Isn't he married? Just stay away. You'll only get hurt. _

Jared can do this thing. Here or there, when he focuses real hard on the way someone's mouth forms words, forces himself to pay attention to each crinkle at the corner of their eyes and the quirks of their smiles, he catches little snippets of their thoughts. They're mostly sentences, winding in and out almost casually, like afterthoughts and admissions. 

 

He's tapping his foot on the classroom floor, can't get his leg under control most of the time. If he shakes his leg hard enough, the top of his knee smacks lightly against the underside of the neck so he can't hear what Jensen Ackles is saying with that perfect perfect mouth of his. The class is a living hell; there's nothing he aches more for than what Jensen is thinking, he wants to climb inside his head and live with his thoughts. 

 

Ever tried to stay awake in class when that wave of lethargy smothers you? When you feel your head nod once, twice, jerk to try to keep yourself awake? Jared's broken skin pinching himself to stay away from Jensen's thoughts. _They're not for you._  They're not yours to see. _Don't._ It's just as bad as fighting sleep, something so instinctual that it's painful to not succumb to it and just break your own rules. 

 

There's this restless itch building under his skin; it has him crossing his legs and swallowing, his tongue pressing to his bottom lip because he's a nervous fucking wreck. Jensen's gaze on him, purposeful and dark, is the equivalent of being pressed into the sun, and it usually leaves Jared almost stupidly turned on. He feels like Jensen does it on purpose, too- keeps his gaze lingering on Jared, just enough to really make him _squirm._ Then, conveniently, he gives Jared these genial little smiles before looking away. It's a total power move, and Jared's a complete sucker for it. 

 

He used to think about Jensen Ackles once or twice a week, because Jensen's always been more or less the epitome of human perfection, but now he spends almost every class with his head bowed, only looking up when he's sure Jensen's not looking at him. He knows Jensen doesn't like Jared's hood up in class- he called him out on it once, charming grin before he said, "I like to see my students, Padalecki. Hood down, please." -so now it nestles against his curls, half-up half-down, and the light feels too bright on Jared's face. It's just Jensen's way of making sure that Jared can see every single look his professor throws his way, can feel the way Jensen seems to look right into him without even _needing_ to be a mind-reader. It both unnerves and arouses him.

 

It's a muggy Tuesday evening, sheep-like clouds matted gray, and the teacher's assistant is struggling through the course material while Jensen leans against his desk and keeps an eye on him. Jared's bored of listening to the TA, both the words coming from his mouth and the constant loop of _this isn't even my major, why did I sign up for this? Look at all these undergrad brats, thinking they have their lives planned out- newsflash, fuckers. You don't!_ Mostly he feels sorry for the guy, because if he were Jensen's TA, he'd also have a hard time figuring out what to do- but for an entirely different reason. 

His eyes fall on Jensen's, and before he even has a chance to peel himself away, it all comes flooding in. Like the tide, sweeping away the grains of the TA's thoughts and Jacob's in front of him ( _I hope it doesn't rain, I didn't bring an umbrella. I wonder if I can cancel my date with Elizabeth tonight)._ It's powerful and entirely overwhelming, and Jared's swept away by it almost immediately. It's like nothing he's ever experienced. 

 

Jensen's thoughts are an intoxicating blend of whiskey-honey-smoke, cloudy and burning and vicious, and Jared's drunk for them the moment he's able to narrow in on each specific sentence. Usually, it takes him a moment, but he's separating Jensen's thoughts into distinguishable pieces almost immediately. 

 

_I bet he'd scream when I fuck him. Quiet kid like that, it's always the_ unassuming _ones. I wonder if I could use his hair to yank him back on my dick. Easy._ Jensen loosens his tie, and Jared's hypnotized, a little in shock. _Definitely a screamer. I wonder if he's jerked off before ... Of course he has. I wonder if he's ever jerked off to_ me.

 

Jared peels free, terrified and a little breathless, and immediately, Jensen's voice is gone. It's like a switch flipping, but Jared's still shaking, his fingers trembling minutely as he presses his white knuckles down against his desk. His legs have stopped knocking for once; he's frozen, trying to comprehend what the everliving _fuck_ just happened. 

 

It's stupidly addictive, reading someone's mind. Jared has his favorites; one of them is Eleanor. Ella's mind is a complex tangle of colorful thoughts, and she sits just a few seats away from Jared on the good days. Jared usually relies on her to distract himself from Jensen's thoughts, finds a sort of vacation home in Ella's head, where he listens to her calculate the odds of coming out of a kangaroo fight without a ruptured spleen. But even though Ella's just as vibrant today as she usually is, Jared's inexplicably drawn back to Jensen's thoughts, even though he's half-dreading, half- _eagerly-_ anticipating what he's going to hear.

 

_Top things teenage boys jerk off to: Hentai, cheerleaders, lesbians, step-sisters, professors._ Jensen puts the chalk down, and his mouth is moving. He's talking about fluid mechanics, about measuring water levels, but all Jared can hear is _he's not like any other teenage boy, though. I've seen the way he avoids eye contact. I know the way he shakes when I look at him. I_ like _seeing him squirm. That's when I know he's dreaming about me._

It's like getting splashed with cold water when Jared pulls away, like his hair and lips are soaked, and Jared even gasps a little as he jerks his head up. 

 

Each class period starts to blur by now, now that Jared's getting drunk off of Jensen's mental love notes. Sometimes they're downright cruel- _I wonder what my fingerprints would look like against the column of his throat? -_ but still scorching- _He'd come so hard he'd black out, gasping for air._ Other times, they're musing, almost gentle. _Does he know how special he is? There's something about him I can't place. Exceptionally bright. Careful. Structured._ He hasn't heard a single _actual_ word that Jensen's said for almost six classes now. 

Jared's certain his expression gives away his every thought; Jensen wouldn't have to be a mind reader to take one look at Jared and know exactly what he's thinking. If only Jensen could look into Jared's head, he'd know unraveled he really was.

 

His feet deliberately disobey him that class period, propelling him forward and right up to Jensen's desk as the last student flutters out. The door swings shut behind Eleanor, clicking like a death sentence, and Jared's dreading speaking at all. He's not even sure when he last spoke... yesterday morning? Two days ago? His mother had asked him if classes were going okay, and Jared had said something vague. That had been the whole conversation. 

 

"Do it," he bursts out, not even giving Jensen a chance to speak, or _think._ He'll lose his nerve. "Do it all."

 

Jensen just stands there, glasses slightly askew, gives Jared this stunned, almost uncertain look. "What... How..."

 

"It doesn't matter," Jared says, almost vehemently. "It doesn't matter. I'm standing here, right now, and it's taking me all my effort not to turn around and run away. I'm scared of my own fucking shadow most of the time and I can't help myself from reading people. I get stuck in my own head a lot and I'm afraid of meeting your eyes because I know what you're thinking. Just. Do it." his voice cracks on the last word, and he's lost the last of his nerve. He's about to speed-walk to the exit when Jensen takes the initiative Jared's lacking and propels forward to kiss him.

 

It's urgent and fierce, and Jared blindly leans back against the demonstration table, his hand knocking against a flask and sending it spinning across the floor. Jensen's tongue swipes over his teeth, burning and slick, and he's actually being useful with his hands and making swift work of removing Jared's hoodie while Jared just flails around aimlessly like an uncertain squid. He recalls at some point that his legs are wrapped around Jensen's waist- how and when they got there, he's not entirely sure. 

 

Jensen's got his body pressed in hard against Jared's, his dick resting right up against Jared's as he rocks against him. Each thrust, grinding and long, makes Jared's spine tremble with anticipating shocks. It's this side to his professor he's never seen, and his body's more than ready for it.

 

"On your stomach," Jensen grits out, the command wet between his teeth, and Jared brings his legs back just enough for Jensen to take his hip and press him onto his stomach. Jensen weaves his silk tie around Jared's wrists, yanks it tight, rests one hand loosely against the back of Jared's throat to hold him down without holding him down. "Stay down," he squeezes Jared's neck, and Jared _thinks_ he makes some sound of affirmation as he feels Jensen's stubble trail up along his spine with a series of scattered kisses.

 

His cock's loving the attention, hard and pressed between his body and the desk, but he gets this feeling that Jensen doesn't really care at the moment about how much he likes it. It thrills him, this idea of being used, and he has _no_ idea where it's coming from. But he figures that if he's been listening to Jensen's thoughts all this time without being weirded out by how badly Jensen wanted to fuck him, then he shouldn't be all that surprised by how positively he's reacting to this.

 

"You're such a slut for this," Jensen accuses, a tiny waver in his voice like he's trying the word out, and Jared kind of trembles in response. "You a slut like this for everyone, huh? You go up to any good looking guy you see and just bend over?" He lands a sharp slap against the curve of Jared's ass, causing him to jerk in shock and his cock to twitch again, precome pooling underneath his body as he scrambles for some semblance of an answer.

 

"No," Jared promises, making a choked little sound when Jensen grips his throat warningly. "No, just... Just the ones who want me."

 

Jensen laughs a little, glint of a sharp smile, the sound almost impressed, before he makes his way around to Jared's mouth. "Oh, that's cute," he mocks, cruel, and Jared's dick twitches again like a total bastard. "You think I want you. Well, I'm not _interested_ in all the parts other than your mouth and your ass, maybe. Open up," he drawls, Southern charm and gunpowder, and Jared automatically parts his lips. Jensen doesn't wait, doesn't give Jared a second to adjust to each inch, no- he grips Jared's throat and pushes until his body's flush to Jared's face.

 

"Go on, suck," he says again, hiss of air between his teeth, rolls his hips and tightens his hold on Jared's neck until Jared makes a conscious effort to bob his head and _suck._ He's so occupied he can't even pay attention to Jensen's thoughts, torn between sucking and possibly blacking out, and he can feel Jensen's entire body so intimately, _intimately_ close. Being choked- It does something intense. It makes each thrust of Jensen's dick something _more,_ forces all of Jared's senses to work in tandem to make the experience fucking mind-blowing. He gags, a wet, strangled noise, Jensen's fingertips tight against his throat and his other hand fisted in his hair. "I think you can do better than that," Jensen says, bent over slightly so he's near Jared's ear. "So I'm going to wait for you to suck again before I let up on your throat."

 

Jared whimpers, the urge to _impress_ overriding any other command in his brain, and hollows his cheeks as best he can. He can _feel_ Jensen so deep in his throat, and he sucks until he's afraid he's run out of air, he's definitely going to pass out-

 

Jensen lets up just as the black is almost done encroaching into his vision, pulls back out until just the head is still in Jared's mouth. "Had enough?" He laughs, the cock of his hip smug. "Not yet, huh?" He teeters forward, like he's going to push all the way back, and Jared holds his breath only to feel Jensen pull out. He's barely done coughing before Jensen's made his way back around, air stinging his bare ass as his pants fall to the ground. "Hope you did a good enough job sucking," he says, and that's all the warning Jared gets before Jensen is _inside._

His brain wipes clean, like a slate, and his back arches, even though he can't move much thanks to Jensen's knuckles against the back of his neck.

 

"Come on, slut. Spread your legs a little. I've seen the way you sit in class, all spread out in that little space of yours. _Spread them._ " Jared moves his legs apart obediently, gasps when he feels Jensen's hand tighten against his pulse. "That's better," Jensen's compliments are tinted with mockery, and the next thrust opens Jared wide and goes straight for the kill. He feels the head of Jensen's cock press against his nerves, sending his entire body into a spasm of excitement, and he's not entirely sure the sounds he's making are human.

 

His cock's leaking against the desk, the pressure against it painful as he tries fruitlessly to rock his hips and drag it over the smooth surface.

 

"Don't," Jensen warns, clamping down on Jared's throat and prompting a sharp gasp of limited breath. "You come untouched or you don't come at all," he says, and Jared hears the smirk in his voice as he drives back into Jared's body. Again, the combination of being choked and being fucked at the same time has Jared's attention divided, and whichever one he's not focused on is all the more intense. "I bet you want to know how your body feels around my dick, all tight and wet," he continues, his voice low but loud enough for Jared to hear perfectly well, and his hand moves upwards from Jared's throat to his hair, which he uses to yank Jared back onto his dick. Jared's half out of it by now, arched up onto his tiptoes, his fingers straining in their bonds as he moans, that _itch_ under his skin finally subsiding with each deep, wet, thrust.

 

"Think we could make a habit of this, _slut?"_ Jensen laughs, grinding up against that sweet spot again, and Jared _whimpers,_ his head jerking into a nod. "So fucking eager for it, aren't you. You'd come up to me and spread your legs every day for me to fuck you like this."

 

"Y-Yes," Jared's either on the verge of tears, fainting, or exploding. His dick can't take much more. That's all he can manage, just that one word, and even that's too much effort. The next violent thrust fills him up so fully that his orgasm blindsides him, and he can feel Jensen coming inside of him only seconds after. He shakes through it, the feeling so intense that he's pretty sure he _does_ actually faint for a moment, even though he's awake the next.

 

"You okay?" Jensen pulls out of him, hesitating as his hand rests against Jared's sweat soaked curls. Jared just nods aimlessly, feeling Jensen's come leaking out of him as he attempts to move. Jensen takes his tie back, and Jared's shoulders flex as he lifts himself off of the desk. "That was," Jensen adds after a second, carefully choosing his words before smiling. It's a different sort of smile, not the same cocky grin. Something a little different. A lot sweeter. 

 

"Yeah," Jared says shakily, kind of shivering as he stretches out his soaked muscles. Jesus Christ. "We... Um. Are ..." He was never eloquent, and right now it's even more of a struggle. "I can read minds."

 

"Oh," Jensen looks shocked. It's not really a common trait. "So ..."

 

"Yeah," Jared says. He's not sure what Jensen's going to say- it usually varies between _you freak, you liar,_ and _what am I thinking now?_

"We can talk about that," Jensen says instead, pushing his glasses up again with a little bit of a shaky smile. It melts into something a little more sultry as Jared relaxes, and he adds, "As long as it doesn't get in the way of whatever we just did, it doesn't really bother me. It could even be fun." Jensen winks, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes warm. "If you know what I mean."

 

"Yeah," Jared says, with a small grin of his own, because he definitely doesn't need to be a mind-reader to know what Jensen's thinking. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. As usual, I'm still working on my other WIPs but found some motivation to upload some porn :) Happy Sunday!


End file.
